Vision (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
The Vision is a synthetic android being who was created by Ultron from a Vibranium body with J.A.R.V.I.S. base codes uploaded and one of the titular protagonists of Avengers: Age of Ultron ''and is also a major character in ''Captain America: Civil War. Vision was created by Stan Lee, Roy Thomas and John Buscema in the Marvel Comics and he is portrayed by Paul Bettany, who voiced JARVIS throughout the Iron Man and Avengers series. Biography Vision was created by Ultron in order to build an indestructible body for it. This was to be Ultron's "vision for the future." When the synthetic body was being created, it was stolen by the Avengers and was born as the result of Stark's reprogramming and Thor's power. When he awoke, he immediately attacked Thor but was thrown near the window by Thor. He then hovered, watching the city. He then explained himself, he was neither Ultron nor Jarvis. Apparently taking a liking to the God of Thunder and/or just him having a role in his birth, copied Thor's outfit, namely his cape and gauntlets. When the Avengers question which side he is on. He explained it was not simple in terms of being on the Avengers' side, that he was on the "side of life". Upon explaining himself, he casually handed back the Mjolnir to Thor, much to the surprise of everyone present with him. He later accompanies the Avengers to fight Ultron and his Sentinels. Later on, Ultron (operating from the last drone's body) confronts Vision. They both agree that humans are strange and they are doomed. However, he points out to Ultron that there are grace in their failings. Ultron sneers at him, saying he is unbearably naive. Vision taking no offense at Ultron's remark, simply smiles, saying that "What can I say? I was born yesterday." Ultron, angered by his remark, immediately tried to attack him but Vision destroyed Ultron in the last drone body. Following the aftermath, Vision became one of the New Avengers alongside Falcon, Scarlet Witch, and War Machine under Captain America. Personality Vision in many ways is the anti-Ultron. While Ultron created him to be his new body The Vision possessed his own ideals and opinions towards humanity and decided to fight the Avengers against the rogue robot. For instance Vision does not possess the misanthropic views and genocidal pursuits of their end. Instead he is rather fond of humanity and considers it a privilege to be among them. Vision is also a wiser and calmer personality specifically in comparison to Ultron who is normally quite short-tempered. Thought he will normally reason with an enemy before attacking (such as Ultron) if it goes sour-ways he will attack his foes with no mercy. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''Avengers: Age of Ultron'' As Ultron sought to create a more powerful body, he and the Maximoff twins went to Seoul to attack the U-Gin Research Genetics. Ultron asked Dr. Helen Cho if she could create a new body to him, Cho refused to such a request; Ultron then used Loki's scepter to manipulate her. Cho created his new body, Ultron was preparing to transfer his mind to the android, Scarlet Witch took advantage of this to read Ultron's thoughts and found out his plan of global destruction. Wanda then freed Cho from mind control, which caused Ultron attacked her and her brother. Shortly after, the Avengers took control of the body after the battle against Ultron and his sentries. When Bruce Banner and Tony Stark worked in the body, Stark revealed to Banner that J.A.R.V.I.S. was still alive and that he sought to transfer J.A.R.V.I.S ' mind into the android. Stark's desire caused a discussion between the Avengers, suddenly Thor appeared and using Mjolnir created a lightning that gave life to the android. The andoid looked confused at the time of his birth. After attacking Thor, the being apologized for his behavior and took a similar appearance to the god of thunder. Thor explained to his comrades that the being was wearing an Infinity Stone, specifically the Mind Stone. A confused Captain America asked why the being sounded like JARVIS, Stark explained him that he had upload JARVIS into the android. Vision told the Avengers that he was not Ultron nor JARVIS, he is only himself. He also explained that he is on the side of life, while Ultron was not. He told the Avengers that Ultron was in a state of pain; and that Ultron wants to take revenge on them, especially Tony as he was the Avenger most hated. After finishing, Vision was able to lift Mjolnir for the surprise from everyone in the room. He, the Avengers and the Maximoff twins went to Sokovia to stop Ultron and prevent his plan was a success. Vision confronted Ultron and asked to stop all this, Ultron responded by trying to strangle Vision. Vision took the opportunity to hack into Ultron's programming and disable his ability to enter the net. Shortly after, Vision hits Ultron with Mjolnir before returning it Thor. Later, Ultron attacked Vision in midair; he defended himself by blasted it. Thor and Iron Man joined him and attacked Ultron, leaving the rogue robot badly wounded. When Iron Man and Thor destroyed the city, Vision flew and helped Scarlet Witch to move away from danger. A Ultron sentry that had survived was intercepted by Vision, who asked him if he was afraid of dying. Ultron instead replied that Vision was only a Stark's slave and it was very naive, Vision simply smiled at this and countered by saying that he was "born yesterday". Ultron tried to attack only to be blasted and destroyed forever by Vision. After Ultron's defeat, Vision was recruited along with Scarlet Witch, War Machine and Falcon as new members of the Avengers. Gallery Vision-avengers-age-of-ultron-211bd.jpg|The Vision's concept art 150513_FUT_VisionAgeUltron.jpg.CROP.original-original.jpg Vision_Forest.jpg Navigation Category:Avengers Members Category:Paragon Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Neutral Good Category:Honorable Category:Fighter Category:Outright Category:Heroic Creation Category:Sophisticated Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Big Good Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:The Messiah Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Global Protection Category:Lethal Category:Hybrids Category:Successful Category:Anti-Nihilists Category:Selfless Category:Determinators Category:Superorganism Category:Genius Category:Related to Villain Category:Martial Artists Category:Loyal Category:Psychics Category:Sage Category:Archenemy Category:Lawful Good Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Voice of Reason Category:Genderless Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Deceased